Such a hydraulic system is known, for example, from EP 2 784 331 A1 (prior art according to article 54(3) EPC).
The pressure source, e.g. a hydraulic pump, supplies hydraulic fluid under an elevated pressure. The hydraulic consumer can be operated by means of this elevated hydraulic pressure.
In some applications the pressure supplied by the pressure source is not sufficient to operate the hydraulic consumer so that a pressure booster is used to permanently amplify the pressure supplied by the pressure source. The pressure booster is a pressure amplifier increasing the pressure supplied to the consumer.